Niemand kennt mich oder doch?
by Moonlight.1988
Summary: Es geht um Draco, seine Gedanken,sein leben und warum er so ist wie er zu sein scheint.Meine erste FF die ich veroeffentliche, also seit bitte gnaedig!
1. Default Chapter

Niemand kennt mich-oder doch?  
  
1.Kapitel: Niemand kennt mich oder eine kurze Einfürung in mein Leben  
  
31. August-Morgen geht es wieder nach Hogwarts. Dann geht der Schulalltag wieder los. Mein 6. Schuljahr steht vor der Tür. Ein weiters Jahr umgeben von Leuten die mich nicht im geringsten kennen,-aber die meinen sie kennen mich. Da sind zu einem die Ravenclaws, Huffelpuffs und Gryffindors, von denen mich die meisten für einen maßlosen Angeber halten der Schlammblüter verabscheut-stimmt ich verabscheue sie aber aus gründen die ich dir nicht erklären kann. Warum kann ich dir das nicht erklären? Ich hab keine Lust. ich habe weder Lust dir das zu erkären da du es eh nicht verstehen würdest da du mich ja nicht kennst, zum anderen da die Erklärung eigentlich keine vernünftige Erklärung ist. Verwirrt? Dein Problem!!! Zurück zum Thema-alle ausser den Slytherins halten mich für eine Angeber- ich lasse sie in dem glauben! Was sollte ich auch sonst schon dagegen tun? Mich vor sie stellen und ihnen unter Tränen erklären was ich bin und was ich nicht bin? Wenn du glaubst das ich das tue, solltest du dringenst einen Seelenklempner aufsuchen der dann sicherstellt das du noch richtig tickst. Die Slytherins halten mich für...-naja da gibt es wohl verschiedene Meinungen. Die einen halten mich für nen mehr oder wenig netten Jungen aus Sehr gutem haus und nichts weiter-Recht haben sie, aber das bedeutet noch lange nicht das die mich kennen. Die anderenhalten mich für einen der bestern und tollsten und die Mädchen finden das ich der best aussehendeste Junge der Welt bin-ich muss schon zugeben das ich nicht schlecht aussehe- aber Mädchen neigen ja zu übertreibungen. Das die Mädchen so auf mich stehen habe ich schon einige Male ausgenutzt, aber dabei war nie Liebe im Spiel. ich bezweifle sogar das ich mich jemals verlieben werde-Warum? Ich kenne keine Liebe, meine Eltern haben mir nie gezeigt was das ist! Das einzigste was ich über die Liebe weis ist das sie "wunderschön" sein kann- dich aber auch von innen zerreißen und auffressen kann. Jaja, Ich habe ein viele Herzen gebrochen. Und Ja es macht mir schon irgentwie Spaß. bei denen die sich dann so anstellen und mir was von der großen Liebe vor heulen.Ich habe einen ganzen Karton voll mit Liebesbriefen von Mädchen mit denen ich meinen Spaß hatte und dann das Herzgebrochen habe. Da sind so Sachen bei wie: "Oh Draco-warum siehst du so aus wie du aussiehst und warum bist du so gemein? ich bekomm dich nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf raus. Ich warte auf dich...." oder "Wie kannst du das nur tun? Ich liebe dich doch so! Bitte komm zurück zu mir. ich brauche dich doch! Ich kann und ich will nicht ohne dich Leben..." Jaja, dabei habe ich schon so manche Tränen gelacht. Ich suche mir die Mädchen denen ich das Herzbreche ganz gezielt aus meiner "Fangemeinde" aus. Sie sollen schließlich nicht wie der letzte Dreck aussehen.  
  
Du fragst dich jetzt bestimmt ob ich meine Leben mag. Dazu sag ich nur eins- mein Leben ist kein Leben. Ein Leben ist dazu da mit der zeit auf eignen beinen zu stehen unabhängig zu sein, eigene Entscheidungen treffen und selbstständig zu sein- aber in meinem Leben, das kein Leben ist, ist alles schon durch geplannt und vorbstimmt. nach Hogwarts werde ich an der Zauberer-Uni von Glasgow studieren und nebenbei werde ich meine Todesserausbildung beginnen. Nach meinem Studium werde ich zum Ministerium wechseln und dort für Voldemort und seine Anhänger spionieren. Das ist der Grund warum mein Leben kein Leben ist. Auch meine Freunde sind keine Freunde. Crabbe und Goyle sind groß und dumm und eigentlich nur dafür da um mir Leute die mir auf die Nerven gehen könnten von mir fernzuhalten.Ansonsten hab ich keinen Freunde, es gibt nur ein paar Leute mit denen ich zwar rede und die meinen sie würden mich kennen und ich wäre ihr Freund aber in Wahrheit ist es nicht so.Die kennen mich alle nicht und werden mich auch nicht kennen lernen! Ich habe keine Freunde und auch keine Feinde. Feinde müssen einen kennen damit sie dich verletzen können, ein völlig Fremder kann nicht dein Feind sein, er kann dir keinen Schaden zufügen und dich nicht verletzen und ist so mit kein Feind.  
  
Morgen geht es also wieder nach Hogwarts. Wenn du jetzt denkst das wäre schlimm für mich das es ja niemanden gibt der mich kennt hast du dich aber gewaltig geschnitten.Überall auf der Welt ist es besser als bei mir zu Hause. Unser haus ist zwar groß aber ich bekomme trotzdem mit was da vor sich geht.Fast jeden tag Todesserversammlungen, das ist quasie der Hauptsitz der Todesser, und mit diesen Versammlungen verbunden sind die Schreie und die Angst ihrer Opfer wenn sie mal wieder jemanden gefangen haben ihn dann stundenlang quälen und dann töten. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ich hab mir diesen Part der geschichte hier in den USA ausgedacht da das eigentlich 2. Kapitel in Deutschland geblieben ist. Ich hab auch meine Buecher nicht mitgenommen und deswegen kann es zu kleinen Unstimmigkeiten zwischen dem Buch und dem was mein Kopf sich ausgemalt hat kommen.Also nicht beissen wenn irgendwas nicht stimmt. Achso und das ganze spielt noch vor dem 6. Band.

Viel Spass beim lesen. Und wie gesagt. Wems gefaellt der liest es, wem nicht der laesst es.

Wer recht schreib fehler findet darf sie gerne behalten. Und auch ansonsten will ich nichst darueber hoeren.Danke.(Rechtschreibung war schon immer ein Fremdwort fuer mich und ueberhaupt, ich spreche hier den ganzen tag nur Englisch undes ist gerade richtig schwer fuer mich auf deutsch zu schreiben)

Kapitel 2

1.September

Heute gehts zurueck zur Schule. Juchu,...wie sehr ich mich doch darauf freue. Wieder mit den gleichen bloeden Affen im Schloss eingesperrt sein. Und uns alle paar Monate mal einen Tag Auslauf ins Dorf gewaehren. Es ist wie in einem Gefaengnis. Alle stehen zur selben Zeit auf, alle essen zur selben Zeit und alle hoeren auf eine Klingel, die einem befehlt wann man wo hinzugehen hat. Die selben Hirnlosen Gespraeche und unnuetzen konversationen. Kaum auszuhalten. Ich verschwende meine Zeit, alles unnuetz. Wozu soll ich lernen welche Pflanzen man in seinem Garten pflanzen kann ohne das die Muggel was merken oder wieso soll ich lernen das man einen Drachen nicht im Hinterhof halten darf damit die Muggel nicht vor Angst davon laufen. Und wieso um alles in der Welt wird Muggelkunde unterrichtet.Wer braucht das? Diese ganzen Muggel sollten man alle in einen Kaefig sperren. Sie sollten sich verstecken und die Welt den Zaubern und Hexen ueberlassen. Eines Tages wird alles so sein wie es schon immer haette sein sollen!

Bahnhof Kings Cross:

Jedes jahr das selbe. Alle rennen durcheinander und schreien und kreischen rum. Wieso weis eigentlich keiner sich zu benehmen. Und die neuen Erstklaessler werden auch jedes Jahr kleiner. Muetter heulen und druecken ihre Kinder und sagen ihnen das sie jetzt schon erwachsen sind und das sie sie doch ganz doll vermissen werden. Freunde fallen sich in die arme und erzaehlen sich was sie in den ferien alles erlebt haben. Es ist ein einziges Durcheinander.

Ich gehe durch die Menge und einige werfen mir boese Blicke zu und ich funkel boese zurueck.Ich bin wieder in meine rolle des Boesewichts geschluepft und lasse ihre Blicke an mir abprallen. Da sind Crabbe und Goyle, meine sogenannten freunde, manche wuerden wohl ehr sagen Leibwaechter, was auch immer...ist mir recht denn so traut sich niemand an mich ran. So wird mir niemand was tun, wenn ich wieder auf den anderen rum trampel.Das ist ein sicherer Weg, das zu tun was ich tun will, ohne ruecksicht auf aufandere nehmen zu muessen. War bis jetzt so und wird sich auch nie aendern. Niemand traut sich an Crabbe und Goyle vorbei.Die beiden sind gross und stark und zu meinem glueck auch schrecklich dumm.Sie merken gar nicht wie ich sie ausnutze. Das liegt aber in ihren Genen. Ich kenne ihre Eltern und die sind genauso. Gross und Dumm und lassen sich von allen ausnutzen. Und sie merken es nicht mal. Ich glaube das ist der Grund warum mein Vater schon so lange mit ihnen "befreundet" ist.

Crabbe und Goyle sehen mich und kommen auf mich zu.Es scheint als ob sie nur noch groesser und dicker geworden sind. Haben wahrscheinlich wieder den ganzen Sommer nur trainert.

„Hey, Draco!"

„Hallo Draco,was gibts neues?" Crabbe und Goyle gucken mich erwartungsvoll an.Es ist so als ob sie ohne mich nicht existieren koennen, ohne mich waeren sie verloren, und wuerden wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag im Kreis herum laufen. Ich schaue sie an und zeige ihnen mit einem Kopfnicken das sie mir folgen sollen. Im Zug, suchen wir uns ein Abteil. Ich setze mich ans Fenster starre auf die Scheibe. Crabbe und Goyle nehmen die beiden Sitze an der Tuer. So muss jeder der rein will erst mal an den beiden vorbei. Ich starre weiter auf die Scheibe und muss feststellen, das ich ich veraendert habe. Ich sehe noch besser aus als vorher und uberhaupt stelle ich fest das ich andere aussehe. Nein, das ist nicht eingebildet, das ist ein Fakt. Und ueber Fakten kann man ja bekanntlich nicht streiten!

Es dauert nicht lange und Pansy, Marcus und ein andere Maedchen, deren Namen ich nicht kenne kommt herrein. Marcus kenne ich scho seit ich klein war. Seine Familie ist zwar nicht ganz so reich und angesehen wie meine aber immerhin ist er aus gutem Hause. Seine Eltern gehoeren auch zu Voldemords anhaengern.Er setzt sich auf ne Platz gegenuber von mir. Pansy setzt sich neben mich und das maedchen setzt sich ihr gegenuber. Ich kenne sie vom sehen.Sie gehoert auch zu meiner Fangemeinde. Als ich sie an gucke laeuft sie dunkelrot an und murmelt ein „Hi" hervor. Ich mustere sie. Sie hat dunkel Blonde Haare und graue Augen. Sie hat Tonnenweise Makeup im gesicht und trotzdem kann man ihre Pickel alle sehen. Ihre langen Haare,die ihr bis zur Huefte reichen, fallen ihr leicht ins Gesicht und mit einer ubertriebenen Geste wirft sie sie zurueck. Sie sieht so eingebildet aus das selbst Ich dagegen als harmloss wirke. Als supermodel wuerde man sie auch nicht gearde zulassen und ihr T-shirt zeigt einen dicken fetten Rettungsring um ihre Huefte. Im grossen und ganzen sieht sie aus wie ein Schwein das in eine pelle gepresst wurde. Pansy laeuft gerne mt Leuten rum, die eingebildet sind und wo man sich fragt worauf denn bitte?

Ich wende den blick von ihr ab und gucke Marcus an. Irgendwie scheint er wohl das selbe zu denken.

Pansz guckt von einem zu anderen und faengt an zu reden, „Wie war denn euer Sommer? Ich hoffe er war besser als Lisa's, denn sie hat im Sommer mit ihrem freund schluss gemacht!" Lisa ist also ihr Name und ich wies jetzt schon worauf Pansy hinaus will. Sie will lisa entweder mit mir oder Marcus verkuppeln.

„Na das ist ja ganz toll!" sage ich gelangtweilt und starre aus dem fenster. Auch Marcus geht auf das Spiel nicht ein. „Ja was auch immer. Draco hast du lezten Monat nicht diesen neuen Besen testgeflogen?", Perfetkes Thema, Besen, dauert bestimmt nicht mehr lange bis die Maedchen gelangweilt Leine ziehen, so das wir ueber wichtigere sachen reden koennen!

„Ja hab ich, der hatt noch nicht mal ein Namen, und er ist schneller und besser als alle anderen bisherdagewesenen. Ich werde einen geschenkt bekommen. Sogar bevor er auf den Markt kommt!"

„Oh Lisa, wir haben ganz vergessen bei Missy vorbei zu gehen, du kennst sie, wenn wir da nicht bald auftauchen wird sie niewieder mit uns sprechen, nicht das mir das was ausmachen wuerde, dieses Maedchen ist die Pest, aber ihr Vater ist nunmal ziemlich wichtig, und er kann uns halt uberall hinbringen und uns den wichtigsten leuten vorstellen, Also tut uns leid jungs, wir muessen leider gehen"

Pansy und Lisa erheben sich und verlassen das Abteil.

„Wurde auch Zeit das die beiden gehen.Hab schon gedacht die bleiben Ewig hier sitzen."

„Ich wuerd aufpassen Draco, Diese Lisa hat ein Auge auf die geworfen. Und sie kann richtig laestig werden. Im Moment macht sie einen auf schuechtern aber warts mal ab. Wenn sie nicht bekommt man sie will, das wird sie ungemuetlich"

„Glaubst du ich hab Angst vor der?"

„Nein, ich mein ja nur. Du weist doch noch was wir vorhaben, waere es besser kein risiko einzugehen. Wenn sie dir an den fersen haengt,.."

„Wenn die mir an den fersen haengt werd ich ihr nen fluch auf den Hals jagen. Die soll mir nicht zu nah kommen! Ich weis schon welche Maedchen ich diese jahr das Herz brechen werde, und die da steht nicht auf meiner Liste. Ich fang dich nichts mit einer daher gelaufenen Strassenratte was an."

„Da faellt mir ein ich weis den perfekten Platz fuer unsere Vorhaben..."

„Nicht hier und nicht jetzt! Du kannst das nicht zu beginn des Schuljahrs machen. Die Lehrer sind doch gerade nach den sommer ferien auf Lauerstellung um irgendwelche Unruhstifter zu erwischen, um diese dann super Hart zu bestrafen damit die anderen es erst gar nicht versuchen. Also ehrlich man sollte doch meinen du waerst schon laenger auf dieser Schule."

„ Ja stimmt ja hatte ich vergessen. Weist du wen ich letze woche in der Winkelgasse geshen habe?"

Ich werfe ihm meinem" stell-mir-nie-wieder-so-eine-bloede-Frage-Blick zu und er faehrt fort.

„Chang und eine Freundin."

„Potters Ex?" Goyle guckt uns fragend an?

„Nein, die Chang die letzes Jahr mit nem besenstaender ausgegangen ist" Marcus verdreht die Augen.

„oh achso,...haben die den selben Nachnamen?"Goyle schaut noch bloeder aus der Waesche als sonst.

„Goyle, wie doof, bist du eigentlich? Natuerlich Potters Ex!"

„oh achso, ich dachte nur,..."

„Vielleicht sollest du nicht denken. Steht dir nicht besonders gut!"

„Schluss jetzt, Crabbe Goyle, geht raus und bewacht die tuer und lasst niemanden rein, habt ihr gehoert niemanden!"

„Ja Draco," die beiden erheben sich und verlassen das abteil, „so was ist mit Chang"

„ Du weist doch noch wieso und weshalb die sich getrennt haben und das Chang am Ende mit diesm Corner ausgegangen ist."

„und wie erzaehlst du mir das?"

„Naja Chang scheint nun doch traurig ueber die Trennung von Potter zu sein.Aber er will sie nicht. Sie waere doch eine Kandiatin fuer deine Liste."

„Nein danke, ein Maedchen das Potter abgelegt hat. Wie saehe das denn aus? Wenn er noch was von ihr wollen wuerde vielleicht, aber so ist ihm das doch vollkommen egal.. Dumbledoers Liebling wird dieses Jahr bestimmt noch mehr Verhaetschelt, jetzt wo der dunkel Lord zurueck ist!"

„Ja wird er. Seine freunde und auch der rest der Welt laesst ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen. Wird ihn bestimmt schoen nerven so das er wieder anfeangt rumzustreunen um ja allen zu beweisen wie toll er ist und das er diesen Schutz nicht braucht!"

„Ja was wollen wir den mehr, Das macht doch die bahn frei um ihn uns zu schnappen."

Jetzt wo der Voldemord zurueck war wuerde in Hogwarts alles anderes werden. Ich wusste jetzt schondas ich vorsichtiger als vorher sein muesste. Potter wuerde beschuetzt werden wie ein kleines Kind, aber er wuerde sich wie immer nicht an die regeln halten. Ich weis wie er ist. Bloss nicht unter den Regeln und beschuetzenden Augen anderer sein. Kontrolle total das konnte er uberhaupt nicht ab. Und ich gebe es nicht gernezu aber ich kann ihn da irgendwie verstehen. Die ganze Zeit bewacht zu werden, das ist verdammt anstrengend. Und genaus das wuerde mir den Weg zu ihm frei machen. Und ich wuerde endlich die Antworten bekommen die ich schon so lange haben wollte. Aber bis es soweit war braucht es noch eine ganze Weile voebreitung und Uebung!Denn eins ist mir schon klar (auch wenn ich es nie zugeben wuerde) Dumm ist er nicht. Ganz im gegenteil. Aber Dumm bin ich auch nicht! Das verspricht noch interessant zu werden!


End file.
